High School Life: Teen Titans Version
by Sucre Bebe
Summary: The Teen Titans go to High School! No powers, just homework. Currently on hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Teen Titans and the names of the Hive are the ideas of The Metronome Maven and mistressmarionette

**HIVE:** _Mammoth_: **Monty** _Angel_: **Angelica**_ Private H.I.V.E.:_ **Bailey**_ Billy Numerous: _**Billy**_ X.L. Terrestrial: _**Xilo**_ Kyd Wykkyd:_** Elliot**_ Jinx:_**Jaya**_See-More:** Seymour** Gizmo: **Mikey**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Monty's POV

"HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled up the stairs.

Elliot was the first down the steps, quickly followed by Seymour, then Billy, Mikey, and Xilo.

"Where's Jaya?" I demanded.

"Doing her make-up," snorted Billy in his southern accent.

"Jaya get down here!" I yelled, quickly losing my temper with the kids, as usual. They were going to be late and for the 3rd time in the last 2 weeks because one of them had something they just _had_ do.

"Sorry, I was just finishing up." Jaya said as she came down the steps.

"Alright." I said, not being able to be mad at them for long (well, at least most of the time).

"Good- bye, have a good day at school, and close the door on your way out," I said shooing them out the door.

They all walked out muttering their good- bye's and… other comments. Billy shut the door behind them leaving me to my thoughts and baking. As I plopped some cookies into the oven I thought about how weird this family was. Me, I house my 5 nephews and 1 niece. But I'm not actually even their uncle. In fact none of us are even related.

It all started with Angelica, Bailey (their Uncle Bailey), and me, Montego Flinders (most people know me as Uncle Monty), we had been friends in high school. We had took in Billy, who was running away from his dad, he was in the 6th grade then. A few months later we took in the foreign exchange student at Billy's school, Xilo. Then we took in Seymour and Jaya (we call them "the Twins"). Then 2 months later we took in Elliot, Seymour's friend (Elliot is older than the twins). Last but not least, boy genius, Mikey. We're an odd looking group Bailey and I are large and muscular, Angelica is often described as "looking like an angel", with her petite figure, and golden blond hair. Billy is short with light brown hair. Elliot is taller then Billy, and really scrawny with jet black hair. Seymour has dreads that go down to his chin, though short he was rather well built. And Jaya, nearly the exact opposite of Seymour, with pale gray skin, pink hair and a petite figure. And Mikey is about the height of a Kindergartener though he is in the7th grade. Odd is the perfect word to describe us, look up "odd" in a dictionary there is a picture next to the definition, and it's us. And we think of each other as family, in fact to us, we are family. Angelica and Bailey have spent the last year and a half in San Francisco and a few other places, leaving me to take care of the kids.

_Ding!_ Oh, my cookies are done! Yum, oatmeal with chocolate chips with a hint of cinnamon!

* * *

A/N: Editing my old chapters again, just some small stuff mostly.


	2. Chapter 1 aka Dick and Elliot

I've re-edited this chapter, and again, I don't own Teen Titans, I'm just a fan

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

_Elliot's POV_

Great, school. A place I dreaded. My family and I are part of the "outcasts". In other words we weren't dumb preps or jocks.

"Hey, Knight," Great, Dick Grayson. One of the reason my high school life was so horrible. He was a jock, popular and a complete asshole. "Where is the rest of your gay family?"

"Those are pretty big words from someone so _short_," I shot back (a very lame comeback if I must say). Dick glared at me in what was probably supposed to be threatening, because apparently he couldn't think of anything else to say, then marched off. But I knew I hadn't heard the last of Dick Grayson today. Well, there was nothing to do about that now... off to 1st period.

_Lunch_

"Hey, Knight!"

I looked up from lunch to see the classified "jocks" (though not all of them played sports… how did that work?); Victor Stone, Roy Harper, Garfield Logan, Wally West, and Garth Curry, with Dick Grayson in front of them.

I smirked, as suddenly I had thought up something to say back, even though it might be the death of me.

"Bring all your jock friends to beat me up for calling you short?'

He looked at me, infuriated, he obviously hadn't told his friends that he was had been called by "short" by someone like me. And I sat there smirking the whole time.

Under his breath he muttered something I didn't catch and then he stormed off, in a strangely dignified manner. The jocks followed him, but not till after Victor Stone gave me a warning look, which unlike Dick's glare, did look threatening. Thinking what they might have planned for me didn't worry me at the moment as I continued pushing around my disgusting school lunch.

_2:29 pm, English Class_

Come on bell, ring already, I just want to get done with school, and head ome. We had 10 more seconds, but it felt like eternity to me.

"_Ring! Ring!"_

Yes! Down to my locker and I'm out of school for the weekend!

"Wait a minute class," darn Mr. Mod, and his darn British accent said as we all went to leap from our chairs. "I have an announcement! There is a dance Saturday night. You're free to go."

"Joy, a dance," I muttered to myself.

I hurried to my locker, pushed and shoved all the way. When I finally got there I grabbed my backpack and headed outside to wait for my sister and brothers.

_Outside_

I had been standing there for a few minutes (none of my brothers or sister had decided to show their brilliant shining faces) when the "jocks" approached.

"We had to wait till after school to beat you up," Victor Stone explained, looking menacing, though it sounded like the stupidest sentence I've heard uttered from Stone's mouth.

"Yeah we heard you were talking trash to Dick," added Roy Harper. Dick just stood back and let his friends do the talking.

I bucked up some courage to say something. I said the dumbest thing I could have said right then. I said "I wasn't talking trash, was I? It's true isn't it? He is short, and if I were him I wouldn't be running my mouth," Did I just say that? When did I decide I wanted to die? No back up, and I'm running my mouth off at these guys.

"He may not be tall but I am," Stone said, as he stood over me menacingly. And I had to agree, he was very tall compared to me. "And if I were _you_, I wouldn't be talking so big." He curled his hand into a fist, I closed my eyes and prepared for impact.

"Vic, what the hell are you doing?" Stone froze. YES! I was saved, and I turned to see just who I had expected, my sister, Jaya.

"You're not allowed to beat up my brothers," she said in her "no-you-didn't" tone.

Victor Stone stepped back and went to say something but Monty honked his horn and I never got the chance to hear what he was going to say because me and Jaya turned and headed for the car.

"Elliot, are you going to the dance?" asked Jaya.

"Maybe," was all I said. If Jaya wanted me to go then I knew I would cave eventually.

* * *

A/N:

"The Jocks" are as follows:

**Dick Grayson -** Robin  
**Roy Harper -** Speedy  
**Garth Curry -** Aqualad  
**Wally West - **Kid Flash  
**Victor Stone - **Cyborg

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 2 aka Dance Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans and the names of the Hive are the ideas of The Metronome Maven and mistressmarionette

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**  
**Dance Party!!**

"Dance Party, dance party!" Seymour sang happily down the hall.

"Will you be quiet?" Jaya hissed. She was excited too, but it was getting really annoying.

They opened the gym doors to be hit by a blast of thumping music and bright colorful lights. The 5 of them split up. Xilo in one direction, Billy, Seymour, and Elliot in another, and Jaya went to join her friends.

* * *

**Over with Billy, Elliot, & Seymour**

"I'm bored." Billy whined.

"You're always bored." retorted Seymour, irritated because he had been saying this since they had gotten to the party.

"Yeah but I wanna dance."

"Then _go dance_."

"I want someone to dance _with_."

"Then go dance with Koma Anders." Elliot said sarcastically, who wasn't looking at his brothers at all but rather at Toni Monetti.

"Alright good idea!" said Billy enthusiastically, prancing over towards Koma.

"I was being sarcastic!" Elliot yelled after Billy pleadingly, but Billy ignored him.

"Hey Miss Koma, care to dance?" Billy asked with a stupid grin.

"Sure, why not? Nothing better to do." She shrugged in an uninterested sort of way, and they went off dancing.

* * *

**Just Elliot & Seymour**

"I can't believe _Koma Anders_ is _actually_ dancing with Billy!" said Seymour.

"Yeah." Elliot muttered, though he wasn't really listening, he had went back to staring at Toni Monetti.

"Why don't you go dance with her?" Seymour said, nodding towards Toni.

"No, I couldn't!" Elliot exclaimed, frantically waving his hands.

And before Seymour could argue, Karen Beecher had come marching over, grabbing on to Seymour.

"You're dancing with me!" she spat, and started dragging Seymour away . While they started dancing, Elliot went and sat on one of the random couches that had been set up in the gym.

* * *

**With Toni & Isaiah**

"Come on Isaiah!" Toni pleaded with her Kiwi accent.

"No, I don't _want_ to dance." Isaiah whined.

They were sitting on a small couch that was against the east wall. Well they _had_ been sitting until Toni had started trying to pull Isaiah off the couch so they could dance.

"Fine, I'll just go talk to Jaya." Toni huffed.

"Good luck with that." Isaiah said, gesturing towards were Jaya and Wally were dancing in front of the huge, blaring speakers.

Toni laughed, "It's amazing they haven't gone deaf!"

"And blind, with the disco ball, _and_ strobe light!" added Isaiah laughing with her.

"Come dance with me!" Toni asked again.

"I can't dance." Replied Isaiah.

"So what, just come and stand there while I dance." Pleaded Toni.

"Fine, I'll stand. But I _won't _dance!" Isaiah said, he ended up dancing with Toni after all.

* * *

**With Elliot on the couch**

"Hey Elliot." Jason said plopping down on the couch next to Elliot.

"Hey Jason." Elliot replied

Jason was the school drug dealer and used to deal to Elliot but now Elliot was clean, but him and Jason were still friends and hung out a lot (Monty hated it).

"You were staring at my ex." Jason stated. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No I wasn't." protested Elliot

"Yes, you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No."

"Yes."

"No ."

"Fine, have it your way!"

"I will!"

"How's your family?" Jason said as random as could be.

"Good." Elliot said, shrugging.

"Good." Jason said nodding.

* * *

**With Jaya & Wally**

"HOW ARE YOU DOING?" Wally yelled over the thumping music.

"GOOD! AND YOU?" Jaya yelled back.

"GOOD, WE STILL ON FOR SUNDAY?" Wally answered.

"YEP, JUST GOTTA FIND A WAY OUTTA THE HOUSE!" yelled Jaya.

"I'LL PICK YOU UP!"

"MEET ME DOWN THE BLOCK! AT THE CORNER OF 'J' STREET AND APPLE WAY!"

"WHY?"

"'CUZ I HAVEN"T TOLD MY UNCLE YET!"

"YOU SHOULD TELL HIM!"

"HE WOULD FLIP! SO WOULD MY BROTHERS!"

"I SEE! 9:30, SUNDAY?"

"ALRIGHT!"

* * *

**At the End of the Dance**

"Thanks for the dance Miss Koma." Said Billy, bowing in a dramatic way

"Yeah, any time." She replied with a smirk.

"Well Seymour, don't count on me dancing with you again. 'Cause I was only dancing with you because my lousy boyfriend wouldn't." Karen said.

"Okay Karen, thanks for letting me know." Said Seymour sarcastically, rolling his eyes, he hadn't even wanted to dance with Karen in the first place, she had drug him into it.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Karen said smirking.

Elliot was saying bye to Jason, and unbeknown to her brothers Jaya was saying good-bye to Wally.

* * *

A/N: Edited this chapter this too!!!

Karen- **Bumblebee** Isaiah- **Hotspot** Koma- **Blackfire** Toni- **Argent** Jason- **Red-X** (Toni's ex)  
Karen is dating Mal Duncan (**The Herald**)

Monty made Elliot be clean he didn't have a choice

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Short Story: Garth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans and the names of the Hive are the ideas of The Metronome Maven and mistressmarionette

**

* * *

**

**Garth**

Garth was an overall sad story. He had been abandoned after he was born. It wasn't far from an orphanage and one of the neighbors found him and put him there (the orphanage). When he was 8 Arthur Curry adopted him. It was so much better than that horrible old orphanage… well it was until Arthur had started abusing him.

But then he met Tula, and they became friends. And when they turned 14 they started dating. He was so happy, but then it happened.

He remembered the day so well. They were both really happy; they were on their way back from the park. She was laughing and talking to him as they crossed the street. She had started running because the sign was flashing 'Don't Walk' (an inside joke of theirs). She got hit by a car. He saw the car coming. He thought he should have stopped it, at least call out to warn her. But his voice wouldn't work and he was rooted to the spot. And she died, right there in the middle of the street. They were 16, the summer before their junior year in high school; it wasn't even a year ago. And sometimes it feels like he going to turn around and see her beautiful, smiling face, but he won't, not ever again.

The guy who hit her was in a rush to get to the hospital; his wife was having a baby. He hadn't seen Tula running across the street and the light was green so he decided to gun it. He saw her to late, the boy's crying face tore him apart. He later found out her name was Tula and was going into her junior at high school. She had been dating the boy, whose name was Garth Curry. He wasn't pressed on murder charges because it was a green light, and so she shouldn't have been running across the street. But he still felt guilty, and the boy's crying face haunted him, and he thinks it always will.

* * *

A/N: This is a short story on one of the Jocks (who all aren't really Jocks)

Review please!!!


	5. Chapter 3 aka Wally

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans

The names for the HIVE members are the ideas of The Metronome Maven and mistressmarionette.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Wally**

_**1:00 a.m., Monday**_

"Okay, if I can just sneak up to my room Monty won't know that..." Jaya began to say as she unlocked the front door and started to tiptoe across the living room.

"You were out so late?" finished Monty. The lights flicked on and there stood her Uncle Monty.

"Oh _hi_, Uncle Monty! What are you doing up so late?" asked Jaya nervously.

""I could ask you the same question." he replied.

"Oh you know, same old, same old."

"Actually I don't know. Would you care to explain?"

"Uncle Monty, I was just out doing homework with a friend! You can even check my papers." Jaya pleaded, gesturing to the bag hanging from her side.

"Well then, let me see." Monty said putting his hand out. She started to pull out papers. "No, I want to see the whole bag."

"Alright." she said, reluctantly pulling the bag off her shoulder.

"Good... wow you got a lot done! ...Who's number is this?" he asked, pulling out a scrap of paper.

"Just my friends number." Jaya replied casually.

"Then you won't mind if I call it, to find out who this friend is?" Monty replied, smirking.

"Well, um, actually..." hurried Jinx, not wanting her Uncle Monty to know anything about this "friend". "Um it's ...a private number!..."

Her uncle looked at her skeptically.

"What I meant was it's late and he probably doesn't want to be woken up." Jaya said, trying (and failing) to cover the bad excuse.

"He, eh?" Monty questioned.

"They... I said they!" Jaya said frantically, somewhat losing her cool.

"No, you said he." Monty said, a smirk growing on his face.

"No, no, no, no! I said they!" Jaya whisper-screamed.

"Really?" Monty said calmly.

"Yes!"

"Okay, who is he?" Monty said, the smile leaving his face.

"What are you talking about? Jaya said looking frantic.

"Jaya, come on."

"*sigh* Wally, Wally West." Jaya said looking at her feet.

"WALLY WEST?!?.... why him?" groaned Monty.

"Why not him?" Jaya said throwing her hands in exasperation.

"Because, because. The Allen's they're, they're weird." Monty pleaded.

"They're weird? You're judging Wally by his Aunt and Uncle?" Jaya said incredulously.

"He lives with them, he's gotta be kinda like them." Monty reasoned.

"Well, the Allen's are really nice." Jaya protested.

" So what were you and Wally doing till 1'o' clock in the morning?" Monty said, quickly changing the subject.

"What are you trying to imply?" Jaya said, folding her arms across her chest and raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Monty replied, feigning innocence.

"Well, we working on homework."

"Till one?" Monty said skeptically.

"Did you see how much we got done?"

"Yes, but you were gone for _3 and a ½ hours_!" Monty exclaimed.

"Well, yes. I had a project do, a math assignment, a science essay at least 6 pages long which I had only just started, and I had to finish a 15 page history report. And we had his Aunt's homemade apple pie!" Jaya pointed out.

"Okay, so yeah, it _is_ a lot. But _still_, 3 and ½ hours? _Come on_Jaya!"

"It took a while!"

"I'm just saying. Plus, since when have _you_cared that much about school?" Monty said pointing at Jaya.

"Since my grade dropped to a 'D' in history." Jaya said, she gasped realizing she had just gave told her Uncle something she had been trying to hide from him for 2 weeks.

"Since your grade did what?" Monty exclaimed.

"I was hoping that it would be back up before midterms." Jaya said nervously.

"... Fine you can date him, but your grade has to get back up to at least a 'B'." Monty sighed, tired from the long nigh and wanting to go to bed. "And I want to meet him."

"Okay! Thanks Uncle Monty!" Jaya said starting up the stairs "... Wait, who said I wanted to date him?"

"I know you only too well Jaya. Good- Night!" Monty said waving her up the stairs.

* * *

_**Later That Day**_

"Did you manage to get back inside your house alright?" Wally asked Jaya.

"Yeah, besides that my Uncle caught me and found out where I had been for the last 3 and ½ hours." Jaya said casually.

"How did he take it? You know, that we're dating and all?" Wally asked.

"Okay. On 2 conditions." Jaya replied.

"Which are?"

"My grade comes back up to a 'B'."

"That's easy, we were working on that anyway." Wally said smiling.

"_And_... he can meet you." Jaya said slightly nervous.

Wally paused for a moment then smiled "Cool, I've been wanting to meet him, and you've met my Aunt & Uncle. I'll go meet him right after track."

"Alright. Hey, actually I could call and see if I can come watch you practice and after that when he comes to pick me up you guys can meet." Jaya suggested.

"Alright sounds good. I have to get to math so, bye!" Wally said kissing her and then running off.

* * *

_**Just After Track**_

"Wow Wally, you are _amazing_." Jaya said as her and Wally walked away from the track field and towards the street.

"Thanks." Wally replied, still a little out of breath.

"You ready for this?" Jaya questioned.

"You bet!" Wally smiled. "Is he here yet?"

"Not yet, but he should be here any minute."

"Hey Jaya, this must be him, eh?"

Wally and Jaya turned around to see Monty walking towards them.

"Hey Uncle Monty! Yep, this is Wally." Jaya replied.

"Hi." was all Wally said.

"Hey, Jaya will you give us a minute to talk." Monty requested, looking between Jaya and Wally.

"Sure." Jaya said smiling, and not moving.

"Alone."

"Oh, right." Jaya replied, reluctantly walking back towards the track field, hoping Monty wouldn't scare Wally off.

"I don't like you." Monty said bluntly to Wally, who simply nodded. "I don't like anyone who dates my niece. You better not try anything on her. You better not hurt her, or I will hunt you done and _kill you_."

"It was never my intention to hurt her, or would I want to hurt her." Wally replied calmly, not seeming to be the least bit intimidated by Monty.

"Good." Monty said a little surprised he didn't intimidate Wally. He could see at once that Wally was a good, honest kid and would keep his word.

"So you approve of us dating?" Wally asked.

"Don't be so hasty! Just because I said it was okay for you to date, doesn't mean I like it." Monty said.

"Alright." Wally smiled.

"Go grab Jaya. We're leaving." Monty demanded. As Wally ran off Monty thought to himself 'Maybe he's not that bad. I think I even like him a little bit.'

"Bye Wally." Jaya said to Wally only a few feet from her Uncle.

"Yeah, bye." Wally said, waving as Jaya got into her Uncle's car.

"Does he need someone to drive him home?" Monty asked looking at where Wally stood on the curb waving, as they pulled away.

"No, he'll either call his Aunt or Uncle and have one of the pick him up or he'll jog home." Jaya replied shrugging, as she watched Wally out the back window.

"He's a cool kid." Monty said.

"You like him?!?" Jaya said hopefully.

"Only a little." Monty insisted.

"Oh you do like him Uncle Monty! Admit it Uncle Monty!" Jaya squealed happily hugging her uncle.

"Alright, alright. Get off me I'm trying to drive. But yeah, I like him. But he's still a guy so be careful around him." Monty warned.

"OK Uncle Monty." Jaya relied, smiling leaning back.

* * *

_**The Following Day**_

"You must made quite an impression on my Uncle. HE really liked you!" Jaya told Wally.

"Really? Wow. He said he didn't like me." Wally said, surprised.

"That's just typical Monty, don't worry about it." Jaya replied shrugging.

"Well that's one thing we won't have to worry about. The secrecy that is." Wally smiled, Jaya just smiled in response.

* * *

A/N: Wally runs track and cross country

Just an unknown fact. They go to Jump City High, Home of the Titans

If you noticed Monty is a little bit nosy and says "eh" a lot!

Please Review!!!


	6. Chapter 4 aka Meet the Dads

Sorry for all the swearing, just can't imagine Roy not swearing.

By the way Mr. Mod is the English teacher, Mr. Immorta is the History teacher, and Mr. Wilson is the Principal

Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans (if I did there would be a sixth season!!) and the names of the Hive are the ideas of The Metronome Maven and mistressmarionette

**

* * *

**

**Meet the Dad's**

**Chapter 4**

Elliot could hear them whispering. Them being Roy Harper and Dick Grayson. They were probably laughing at him, but at the moment he was to busying worrying about his cousin, James. He had been skipping English lately and he been getting thin.

* * *

_What they are actually talking about_

"Man, we're in big trouble." whispered Dick to Roy.

"Why? We haven't done anything!" Roy defended in a low whisper.

"That's not what I mean." shot back Dick quietly, checking out of the corner of his eye to make sure the teacher wasn't watching.

"Then what did you mean?" Roy asked, confused.

"Ollie and Bruce are dropping by the school to talk to Mr. Wilson."\

"WHAT!?!" shouted Roy, nearly falling out of his seat. Everyone turned and looked at him and Dick.

"Mr. Harper, Mr. Grayson. Do the two of you need to go to the principals office?" asked Mr. Mod, they're English teacher.

"No," snapped Roy, at the same time as Dick said "I didn't do anything."

"Well then, explain what we were currently discussing, before you two interrupted us," Mr. Mod said with a smirk.

Roy looked a little nervous and started to try and throw something out there but Dick cut him off and started explaining there the whole discussion, evening noting some of the questions Mr. Mod asked.

"Well I'm glad to see you were paying attention," Mr. Mod huffed.

"You justed saved our asses!" Roy whispered in awe to Dick.

"What can I say, I'm good at multitasking," Dick replied, smiling proudly.

"But what do you mean, they're coming here?" Roy whispered, resuming their earlier conversation.

"They're coming during lunch to talk to Mr. Wilson," Dick replied quietly.

"Shit."

"Yeah," agreed Dick.

"Yeah," Roy nodded.

"Hey, I wonder if Bruce would take me to lunch..."

"Yeah. Wait, _what?"_

* * *

_Lunch_

"**Roy Harper and Dick Grayson please report to the principals office**," an announcer said over the intercom.

"There were several "_ooh_"'s and "_You guys are in trouble_" But the two of them knew what it was really about. Their fathers were here.

The both got up, and hurried out of the cafeteria, and headed for the principals office.

On the way to Mr. Wilson's office Roy spotted Jade Nguyen, his ex-girlfriend. He had once thought she was beautiful, sexy. Now he thought she was a slut. She looked like she had gained weight. It was probably just because he didn't think she was all that pretty anymore was all.

"Ah, principals office," Dick said, breaking Roy's train of thought. Dick pushed the door open after a moments hesitation, and entered, quickly followed by Roy.

"Hello Roy, Dick," Mr. Wilson greeted them casually.

"Hey," Roy replied.

"Hi," Dick said.

Dick and Roy exchanged greetings with their dads, and then, after a few moments silence, Roy asked the question he and Dick had been dying to know the answer to for two class periods.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Your fathers wanted to know about your grades, school security, those sorts of things," Mr. Wilson replied, before Ollie or Bruce could.

"Oh," was all either of them had to say.

"So, why are _we_ here?" Dick after a moments contemplation.

"ell, there are a few things I'd like to discuss with you two wile your fathers are here," Mr. Wilson explained.

The two boys nodded.

"About your harassment of some students. My son tells me you have been harassing some students lately, including Mr. Knight," Mr Wilson said, dropping his smile. Bruce and Ollie looked over at Dick and Roy.

"_Thanks a lot Joe_," Roy murmured under his breath.

"I know I can't stop it completely, but please... a boundary for yourselves, and don't cross it. This goes for your friends as well," Mr. Wilson said.

"Yes sir!" Roy said, saluting Mr. Wilson. Dick nodded in agreement.

"But, on a happier note, your grades look fantastic!" Mr. Wilson said happily.

"And the school security?" Bruce asked.

"Wonderful," Mr. Wilson replied, but not giving any details.

"Well," said Ollie "You two want to go out to lunch?"

"YES!" They both replied.

"We will return them to school in an hour or so," Bruce said to Mr. Wilson, who merely nodded in reply, and so the four guys left for lunch.

* * *

_At Lunch_

"So, you guys are harassing other people?" Bruce asked, once they had been seated and had ordered something to drink in, one of the fanciest restaurants in town.

"It's all in good fun, we poke at each other," Dick replied casually.

"Really?" Bruce asked skeptically.

"Really," Dick assured.

"I'll take your word on this then."

The waiter came by and took their orders.

"So.... how is soccer going?" Bruce asked, after an awkward moment of silence.

"Good, the new Freshman is an amazing goalie, and we have a great defense this year," Dick replied, smiling, who always loved to talk about soccer,

"I'm looking forward to the first game of the season," Bruce replied.

"You'll be able to make it?" Dick asked hopefully.

"I never miss your first game," Bruce replied. And it was true, Bruce might not attend any other game of the season, and most of the time the last.

Roy and Ollie were fidgeting awkwardly, while Bruce and Dick continued their conversation about soccer, trying to find a topic to talk about. Because recently Ollie and Roy hadn't been talking, 'cause after Roy's thing with drugs he tended to stay over at friend's houses.

"Here is your food," the waiter said. Everyone looked up surprised. Then everyone began to eat in silence occasionally commenting on the food. When the food was finished (and after a quick argument between Bruce and Ollie over who was going to pay), Bruce payed for the lunch and they left. Roy and Dick were dropped off at school (with a note excusing them for being late, Bruce went to a meeting at Wayne Corp. and Ollie went home to his girlfriend, Dinah Lance.

* * *

_Half-Way Through History_

"Mr. Grayson, Mr. Harper... ah, good, you brought a note.... alright take a seat." Mr. Immorta said.

"That was really awkward," Roy said quietly to Dick.

"Yeah, I wonder if that was all they were talking about to Mr. Wilson," Dick replied.

* * *

A/N: I gave a little hint at what is going to happen with Jade and Roy (for those of you who have read the comics it will be a little more obvious)

Sorry this took so long... I had it all written out, I just needed to type it up, but I've been pretty busy lately and when I'm home I tend to be a little lazy so sorry!

please review!!!!!!


	7. Ch 5 Open Fire!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans and the names of the Hive are the ideas of The Metronome Maven and mistressmarionette**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Open Fire!**

"Code Red. Code Red. Lock your doors and close your blind and stay low," an announcer over the intercom.

_

* * *

_

Mr. Mod's English Class

"Everyone! Under your desks," Mr. Mod instructed calmly, as he locked the classroom door and closed the blinds.

"Under our desks?" Dick whispered to Roy raising his eyebrows as he clambered under his desk.

"No talking," Mr. Mod snapped, sitting low in his chair. And amazingly, for once, everyone listened.

_

* * *

_

Psymon's Science Class

"Quick, everyone get low," Psymon said closing his blinds and locking his door. None of the Freshman argued.

_

* * *

_

Mr. LaSalle's Math Class

"Get down!" commanded Mr. LaSalle, and all the Sophomores got real low, while Mr. LaSalle closed closed the blinds and locked the door.

_

* * *

_

Mr. Immorta's History Class

"Everyone stay low," Mr. Immorta hissed and all the Seniors got down on the ground, under their desks, as Mr. Immorta closed the blinds and locked his classroom door then sat back in his chair.

"What's going on?" Vic asked Billy who was on the ground next to him.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's just a drill," he replied.

"Me either."

* * *

Suddenly there was several loud bangs, which could be nothing other than gunshots. Then there was a high pitched scream, and many recognized it, it was the terrified scream of Kole Weathers, the school sports announcer. She was good friends with Kori Anders, Rachel Roth and most of their group of friends.

"Then they could hear a loud yelling voice "I am the Jackal and if Dick Grayson and Roy Harper aren't out here in the next 10 minutes this pink haired girl is going to have several bullets through her head!"

And then abruptly all of the student body came flooding out from underneath their desks hurried through the classroom doors, down the hall, and out the two front doors.

Vic Stone was the first to speak, "Leave her alone!" There were several nods of agreement.

"Hand over Dick Grayson and Roy Harper and the girl goes away unharmed," the "Jackal said.

"What do you want with Dick and Roy?" called Kori Anders from somewhere inside the mob of students. The "Jackal" didn't reply.

"Times up," the "Jackal" said and before anyone could do anything there were several gunshots, everyone screamed, but Kole's was the loudest.

...After a few short moments the student body realized it hadn't been the "Jackal" who had fired the gun (after Kole had started crying hysterically), it had come from behind the mob of people. They turned their heads and saw.... Mr. Wilson charging down the hall? carrying a machine gun?!?

"LEAVE HER ALONE, BILL!" Mr. Wilson bellowed.

The Jackal looked up, and you could tell he was smirking under his mask "You carry a gun around your school, Slade?"

"Never leave home without it," he replied, now about 6 feet in front of the "Jackal.

"Now you get to watch one of your students die," the "Jackal" said.

"NOOOOOO!" Mr. Wilson yelled, shooting two bullets straight into the "Jackal"'s right shoulder. "RUN!" Mr. Wilson bellowed at Kole. And she did as she did as she was told. But the "Jackal" still managed to shoot one bullet into her lower left arm, before Mr. Wilson tackled him to the ground. And suddenly Vic Stone was on top of him too, wrestling the gun out of his hand, as was Billy Numerous, trying to help restrain him.

After about another three to five minutes the police arrived (a little late). They arrested the "Jackal", and then (about another 5 minutes later) Bruce arrived, quickly followed by Ollie.

Bruce began immediately talking to Dick, "I'm taking you out if this school and putting you in a better, safer school." Ollie nodded.

"No you can't take us out of Jump!" Dick immediately protested.

"Yeah! I'm not going to some stupid private school!" Roy agreed.

"We'll talk about it more later," Bruce said. "Right now I have to get back to my meeting."

Ollie spoke with Roy for a few more moments, asking him if he was okay and that sort of stuff. Then Ollie left as well.

Dick and Roy slowly walked back over to their friends.

"What's going on Gar asked Dick and Roy, looking between the two of them.

"Ollie and Bruce want to make us switch schools," Roy replied.

"WHAT?" Gar exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter right now," Dick said, dismissing it. "Where's Kole? Did the ambulance take her already?"

"Yeah," Kori confirmed. "Jo went with her."

Suddenly Mr. Wilson was calling for all of their attention. "Students, we're letting you out early today. And don't mention that I have a gun in the school, the District may not like it." With that Mr. Wilson turned back towards the school, and walked backed inside.

After a moment everyone started moving. Some went back inside to get their stuff, others starting calling their parents, and some were making plans of stuff to do for the remainder of the school day.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading please review! Now I have some important news for you!

**IMPORTANT!**

The 1st person who can tell me who the Jackal is and what major way he affects the Wilson's I will write a story request for or a one worded prompt. Which will start my new series.

Here's how it will work, after I write the first one and post it I will put up another question at the end of the story whoever answers that one first I will write another story prompt/request and so on and so on.

I have only 4 guidelines: 1, there is a 2 week limit, after 2 weeks I will just post a new question. 2, if it's a lengthy story request please PM it to me. 3, if you are an anonymous reviewer please leave an e-mail address so I can reply to you. And 4, please keep it T rated! Thanks! (The story will be called _Constant Contest_)


	8. Ch 6 Middle School Life part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. period. That much is obvious.

A/N: FINALLY! Chapter 6. After 2 weeks of writers block, a week of sickness, and my computer crashing, I have finally got it written, typed, and uploaded. I hope you enjoy! And this week we are taking a break from the drama of Jump City High, and taking a quick look at Jump City middle school, and Dick's family. Finally we get to see Mikey!  
Ms. Magelene is **Mother Mae-Eye** Timothy "Tim" Drake is **Robin (the Third)** Conner "Con" Kent **Superboy** Bartholomew "Bart" Allen **Kid Flash (the second)** Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark **Wonder Girl (the second) **Stephanie Brown **The Spoiler**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6  
Middle School Life Teen Titans Version **

**Ms. Magelene's 8th Grade Advanced Math Class**

"This lady is driving me crazy! She is treating us like we're two!" Mikey thought, irradiated.

"Now children let's go over the Pythagorean Theorem!" Ms. Magelene announced happily. Mikey rolled his eyes. He had already finished the worksheet she passed out and had finished the problems assigned from the book for homework , and now was just waiting for her to be quiet so he could get working on his problems that he printed off from online college.

"Mr. O'Jeneus," Ms. Magelene said, in her sugar-sweet voice, "will you tell me what 'x' is in problem 3?"

"It rounds up to be 15.3 inches." Mikey answered automatically.

"Very good, can you tell me how you got that answer?"

"I used the Pythagorean Theorem," Mikey replied, after a moment, when Ms. Magelene continued to stare, Mikey launched into a full explanation. "Well 15^2 plus 3^2 equals 234, which is x^2, you find the square root of 234, which is 15.29705854, which rounds up to be 15.3."

"Very good Mr. O'Jeneus, as always," Ms. Magelene said, after a moments pause. "Mr. Drake, problem 4?"

"14.78," Tim Drake replied. Tim was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, making him the brother of Richard Grayson. Tim really wanted the day to end, because his brother was picking him up from school, and there was only 10 minutes till the end of school.

"Very good, now, for the remainder of the period you children can work on your worksheets." Mikey began working on his college work. Tim, Conner, Bart, and Cassie started talking.

"My brother is picking me up from school," Tim said smugly to his friends.

"In which car?" Conner asked eagerly.

"Not sure, ….mayber his Ferrari?" Tim replied.

As they continued to talk the bell rang, and gathering up their pens, pencils, papers and binders, they headed for their lockers, and after grabbing their backpacks from their lockers, they headed out to the street.

After four or five minutes Bart asked, "Are you sure he's coming?'

"Of course he's coming!" Tim replied. And sure enough, in a few more seconds, you could see Dick Grayson, pulling around the corner on his motorcycle, with his girlfriend, Kori Anders, on the back.

"Hey Tim!" Dick called, over the hum of the motor, pulling off his helmet.

"Hello Timothy," Kori said, smiling at him. Tim gave a half wave, and just stood there staring at Dick, and the motorcycle.

"Get on…." Dick said. Tim climbed on in front of Dick, Dick asked "You want to drive?'

"Really, I can drive? Is it okay with Bruce?" Tim asked excitedly, looking at the motorcycle in awe.

"Of course! Come on Tim," Dick said, handing Tim a helmet. Tim took the helmet, and put it on. Dick quickly instructed Tim on how to steer, accelerate, brake, and how to turn the blinkers on and off. Then they were off, with Tim's friends still standing there, amazed.

Dick was telling Tim were to turn, as they pulled onto the highway, darting through cars, speeding towards home, then, pulling off on Exit 959. In a few moments, Bruce's rented house was in view.

As they pulled up into the garage they saw Bruce standing there, with Alfred right behind him. Bruce had his arms folded across his chest, and as soon as they had parked in the garage. Bruce began talking.

"You let Tim drive?' Bruce said, looking, very, very unhappy.

"Yeah, so?" Dick replied casually, as the three of them climbed off the motorcycle, removing their helmets.

"You could've gotten _killed_!" Bruce replied, growing steadily angrier.

"Glad to know you have such faith in my driving skills," Tim said, sarcastically.

Bruce ignored Tim, and continued hounding Dick. "You and Kori were both on there with him, you were being too reckless Richard!"

"We all had helmets, and I was sitting right behind him, I could've swerved if I needed to!" Dick replied angrily. "You know what? You're ridiculous, so I'm going to leave, and take Kori and Tim out to dinner, so see you!"

The three piled into Dick's Ferrari and quickly backed up, pulling out of the garage.

After a few moments of silence Dick turned to Tim and said "You want to bring Stephanie?"

"Um…… sure?" Tim replied, giving Dick a half-hearted smile.

Dick pulled up in front of Stephanie Brown's house (she was Tim's girlfriend), and Tim hopped out and ran up and knocked on the door. Dick and Kori watched as Stephanie opened the door, spoke to Tim, then ran back inside and came back out a few moments later, changed and carrying her purse. Her and Tim climbed in the Ferrari and they pulled away.

Kori, Tim and Stephanie were all shocked when Dick pulled up at one of the fanciest restaurants on the city. The three immediately began to protesting.

They were saying things like;

"We're not dressed up for this."

"We don't have reservations."

But Dick just calmly got out of the car, handing his keys to a valet, then looked back into the car, raised his eyebrows and said "Are you three coming?"

They all piled out unsurely, in jeans, and t-shirts. Dick gave his name to the man at the door, who immediately recognizing who Dick was, opened the door, and a waitress led them to a table. They ate and talked and laughed for hours (because the boys didn't want to go home to face Bruce). But eventually, when it was nearing 1 'o' clock, they headed home, hoping Bruce was asleep already.

Dick drove Stephanie, then Kori home and then they headed towards their house. Tim and Dick didn't say a word as they pulled into the garage ,and no one was there. The house was quiet as they entered, but when they came into the living room Bruce was sitting there, on the couch, sipping tea and watching CSI: Miami.

"You guys were out late." Bruce said, not taking his eyes from the TV.

"We went out to dinner, and hung out with Kori and Stephanie." Dick replied carefully.

"It's a school night," Bruce replied.

"I'm _seventeen_," Dick said, annoyed.

"Yeah, but Tim," Bruce said, finally looking away from the TV to give Dick a look, and point at Tim, "isn't, He's only thirteen."

"I'm _fine," Tim insisted._ Bruce just gave him a look, and Tim was quiet.

"Go to bed both of you, it's late." Bruce said. Then went back to watching his show, just as it finished, and switched to House M.D. The two boys walked silently passed him and up to their two rooms.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. Hiatus

This story is on hiatus for now! Sorry!


End file.
